


Annoying Dean

by FletcherRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: Dean likes his sleep, Reader wants him to wake up...Beware the consequences of not letting sleeping dogs lie!





	Annoying Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from. Thanks to a medical diagnosis, steroids and a badly timed coffee, I was bouncing off the walls and with that energy this came out…
> 
> This is unbeta'd, please be patient!

“Deany, bo-beany, Ma-meany, Deany, sashimi, key-me, so-steamy, Deany!” I sung, jumping up and down on his bed, narrowly avoiding his calves as I landed and bounced up again.  
“Piss off.” Dean groaned, ripping the pillow out from under his head and smothering his face with it, pulling it tight around his ears.  
“Get up, Deany!” I huffed, how did kids keep this up for so long? It was tiring jumping up and down on a hard, motel mattress.  
“Stop!” He growled, throwing the pillow at me, adding another annoyance to his morning. I caught it and integrated it into my athletic routine, smacking it against his chest as I jumped.

“Deany, so-meany, belleany, fo- AH!” Dean suddenly came alive, sitting up and grabbing hold of my ankles as I came back down towards the bed, sweeping my legs out from underneath me. He quickly climbed over my horizontal body and planted himself in place, holding me down with his weight.  
“Shut up.” He growled as I started humming the same tune under my breath, wriggling underneath him.  
“Get up.” I pleaded, his mouth was pressed to my neck, his lips slightly open. “Deaaan.” I whined, trying my hardest to shift around under his heavy frame. Finally I got a leg free and wrapped it around his thigh.  
“YN,” he groaned in warning, teeth grazing dangerously over my pulse point, ready to bite.  
“Please?” I begged, letting out an oomph as one of my arms finally slipped out from under his hold. I reached above me, holding onto the sheets at the end of the bed.  
“YN.” He warned again, biting my flesh before soothing it with his tongue.

“Sam!” I squealed as the taller Winchester came back into the room, sweat droplets clinging to his neck and biceps from a morning run.  
“I don’t wanna know.” Sam said as he grabbed his duffel and headed towards the bathroom.  
“Sam! Bbrother, help me!” I called out dramatically, imitating Mufasa from The Lion King. I saw the bathroom door pause, Sam was thinking about coming to my rescue.  
“Don’t you dare!” Dean called out, sensing my anticipation.  
“Sorry, YNN.” Sam replied, closing the door to the bathroom before turning on the water. I huffed my annoyance and continued to reach up behind my head, bundling the sheets in my hand and pulling, hoping to slowly pull myself free from Dean. But he was onto me, he collected my hand and pulled it back down to my side, locking me into place.

“Dean,” I fake sobbed, pouting as I looked around the room from my position, I could see the remote for the tv by Dean’s foot. I stretched out my free leg and started scooping it towards me. My shuffling leg caught Dean’s attention in more ways than one. With my pelvic muscles flexing as I opened my leg and straightened it again, my muscle created friction against his groin, causing him to moan into my skin.  
“Sweetheart, if you aren’t trying to turn me on, I suggest you cut it out.” He murmured.  
“Let me go and I’ll stop.” I paused in my movements, waiting for him to say something, do something. There was a pregnant silence, Dean’s body slackened and his breath became shallow again. I started on my task again, trying to get the remote to my hand.  
“YN.” Dean breathed.  
“Dean.” I said, mimicking his tone. The controller was an inch away from my fingertips and I was stretching for it, putting all my energy and focus into getting the controller. Bloody Dean beat me to it though, he raised his head and glanced down, taking the controller and tossing it onto Sam’s bed, my arm shooting out after it.  
“No!” I cried, his hand caught my wrist and he tucked my arm back in by my side, his forehead resting against the bed sheets, his bottom lip on my shoulder.  
“Stop.” Dean instructed. I let out a heavy sigh and looked around again, not finding anything nearby and the shower still running from behind the bathroom door, I had to get inventive. I wriggled my leg out a little further and wrapped it around his waist, pressing my heel into the top of his thigh before giving an experimental roll of my hips.

Dean let out a slow breath, his mouth slackening against the corner of my shoulder. I rolled my hips again, more forcefully, my heel pressing a little higher into the flesh of his round ass.  
“YN…” Dean moaned, it was somewhere between a warning and approval. I could feel him slowly getting hard in the crease of my thigh and groin.  
“Dean,” I whispered seductively, moving my arm, hoping he’d give in and let me free. And to my surprise, he did. I wound my arm over his back, lifting his shirt to lightly scratch at his warm skin.

“Mmm, sweetheart,” Dean moaned, sealing his lips to my shoulder and kissing, lifting his arms to hold himself up, continuing his kisses over my skin and up my neck. I had a devilish smile on my face and was pleased he hadn’t looked up to see the tell-tale signs of a plan coming together.  
I rolled my hips against him again, twisting my other leg so it was over his calf, pressing firm to the mattress to flip us. Dean rolled willingly, letting me straddle him, then he realized.

Dean’s eyes opened wide. I was free and squirming quickly out of his grip. His flailing arms tried and missed and I dodged this way and that, using his body, sheets and pillows to escape and push myself away from him. As I kicked out to free my legs from under his, I reached the end of the bed and went sprawling down to the ground. My shoulders catching most of the impact, a maniacal laugh escaped my lungs as I kept kicking. But Dean had seized his chance and was holding on to my ankles, trying to pull me back up and into his grasp.  
The door to the bathroom opened and for a split second everyone froze. Sam took in the scene in front of him, Dean was probably glaring at his brother and I was looking for help. Then, with a flimsy kick to Dean’s jaw, we all animated again. Sam tried to side step me as Dean continued to pull on my legs, reaching for my torso.  
“Sammy!” I shrieked, clawing at the carpet to get to him as he stepped over me. I clung onto the lagging leg as the younger Winchester tried to shake me off. He finally dug his heel into the ground and dragged me along, out of Dean’s reach.  
“Dammit, Sam!” Dean groaned, collapsing back into bed and covering his head with the pillow.  
“YN, give him ten more minutes.” Sam tried to bargain.  
I beamed up at him as I got up and straightened my pajamas.  
“Not a chance.” I said, heading towards the bed to begin all over again.

“Why?” Dean whined as I climbed over his legs and started bouncing the bed with my upper body, arms pressing into the mattress either side of his hips.  
“Cause I wanna go. It’s nice out!” I whinged, collapsing down onto his body when he didn’t move to stop me.  
“Alright, okay, fine, I’m up.” Dean roared, rolling me off him and sitting up.  
“Yay!” I yipped, wrapping my arms around him, our combined weight making him fall back into the sheets. I squeezed him tight and snuggled into his morning warmth.  
“YN?” Dean prodded, I hummed in acknowledgement, my eyes slowly sliding shut.  
“You getting up?” Dean asked, I thought for a moment.  
“There’s only hot water enough for one.” Sam chimed in the background, making up my mind for me. I pushed off Dean’s chest, effectively pushing the air from his lungs, tripping through the sheets before launching off the bed and sprinting towards the bathroom.


End file.
